1800Missing
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Chad and his brother Ty have always known that somthing was missing from their household. They just couldn't figure out what, well a trip to East High clears everything up for them...But do they want to know the truth behind this mystery?
1. Chapter 1

"Jay...Oh they're beautiful." Katherine Danforth said with a smile as she looked at her four baby boys.

Jay Danforth held his oldest son so he could see his younger siblings, "See Ty, these are your little brothers." he said with a smile.

"Why's there so many?" he asked.

"Um...Well...Uhhh..."

"Because God gave them to us that way." Katherine said with a smile.

A nurse walked in and smiled, "Mrs. Danforth it's time for the quadruplets to go." she said.

Katherine sighed and reluctantly handed two of the babies to one nurse and the other two to another nurse who had followed her in. "You'll be able to see them again later." the nurse reasured her.

Once they were out, the nurses' smiles faded, "Okay Alyssa, we take two and put the other two back." the first one said.

Alyssa nodded and walked in to the large room where they kept all of the babies. She put the two babies in incubaters right next to eachother. "Goodbye Charlie, goodbye Chad." she said with a sad smile.

Charlie blinked, his green eyes shone with tears as he started to cry. Chad moaned softly, somehow they both knew something was wrong.

* * *

**5 years later...**

"Do you think sending Charlie to live with his grandmother was the right thing to do?" Katherine asked.

Jay sighed, "If they don't know about each other then we can save them from future pain."

Katherine nodded and snuggled close to her husband.

"Mommy."

Katherine looked up and saw her 5-year-old son, Chad Nicholas Danforth. "What is it honey?" she asked.

"I can't sleep." he said rubbing his eyes.

Katherine patted the space on the couch next to her, and Chad walked over and crawled on the couch. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked.

Chad shrugged, he could never sleep, not since his brothers were gone. When Charlie was there when they were younger Chad slept peacfully, but now something was missing and he couldn't figure out what it was. "Mama Chad's gone an-" Ty started as he walked down the stairs.

"Tyree, your brother is right here." Katherine said with a smile.

Ty looked up, "Oh...I just didn't want to be blamed for his death." he shrugged.

Katherine and Jay shuddered, thinking about their other two sons they still hadn't found. Tyree looked at his little brother, then his parents. "Is there room for one more?" he asked hopefully.

Katherine laughed and reached her arms out for her 8-year-old son.

Ty smiled and walked over to his family but stopped. "Something's missing."

Jay frowned, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Ty shrugged and sat on the couch with his brother and parents, frowning as he went to sleep."I think they know." Katherine sighed.

"How would they?" Jay asked.

"It's just a connection some siblings have." she said closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**10-years later**

Chad Danforth hopped into his older brothers car, so he could catch a ride to school. "Ty?" Chad said as his brother started the car.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that mom and dad have been hiding something from us?" Chad asked.

Ty shrugged and backed out of the drive way, "Sort of I guess...But what parent doesn't? I mean if they don't want us to know somthing then they don't have to tell us."

Chad nodded and stared out of the window, he'd felt that his parents were hiding somthing from him...Somthing important.

As they pulled into the East High student parking lot, Chad spotted his best friend Troy talking with Gabriella and Taylor. "See ya inside." Chad said as he hopped out of the car.

"At least wait until I stop the car."Ty muttered as he pulled into a parking space.

Chad ran up to his friends, "Hey guys." he said with a smile.

Taylor turned around and frowned, "Now you're talking to us?" she asked putting her hand on her hip.

Troy and Gabriella turned around with frowns on their faces also. "What?" Chad said backing away a little bit.

"Two minutes ago you rolled up here and when we tried to talk to you you looked at us like we were crazy and hurried into the building...And you were wearing some weird green contacts." Taylor said.

Chad looked at his friends like they were two fries short of happy meal, then burst into laughter.

"You guys are hilarious!"

"No we're serious Chad." Troy said.

"Why would I where green contacts, and I just got here! You can ask Ty, he drove me to school...He's around here somewhere." Chad said looking around for his brother.

Taylor still looked skeptical, "Whatever Chad, let's just get inside before we're late."

They all walked in, Chad noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked a random freshman, who turned to face her locker.

Not wanting to be stared at any longer, Chad made a beeline for homeroom. He slipped inside and grabbed a seat near the back, that way no one could stare. Wrong.

The bell finally sounded and Mrs. Darbus walked into the room, "Okay Class settle down!" she yelled.

The talking ceased as she sat at her desk, "You now this year the new Music-"

Mrs. Darbus was cut off by a knock on the door, she rolled her eyes and went to open it, "Who could be interrupting..." her voice trailed off when she opened the door.

"Mr. Danforth, why are you late?" Mrs. Darbus said in disgust.

"I'm sorry but..." the boy started.

"No but's Mr. Danforth get in and find your seat." she said pushing him inside.

Everyone gasped when the boy was pushed into the room, Mrs. Darbus turned around and her eyes widened, "No...There're two of them!" she yelled as she collapsed onto her desk.

The two Danforth's stared at eachother.

Troy leaned over, "Chad...Why are you standing up there when I'm talking to you back here?" he asked.

"This is freaky Twilight Zone shit." Chad muttered.

Mrs. Darbus recovered after about 10 minutes and stood up, she composed herself but shuddered when she looked at the green-eyed Danforth. "Well then...What is your name?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Charlie...Charlie Danforth." he said with a frown.

"Well then, take a seat in the back with...Mr...Mr..Mr Danforth." she said with a shudder.

Charlie walked to the back of the classroom and sat down directly in front of Chad, he turned around and let an awkward smile come to his face. "Isn't this special..." Chad said.

"Awkward actually." Charlie said scratching his head.

Troy tried to step in an lighten the moment with humor, "So, who went on Oprah and found their identical cousin?"

Charlie and Chad looked at his like he had four heads.

"What?" Troy said.

"Comedic timing Troy, comedic timing." Chad said shaking his head.

Chad then turned back to Charlie, "After homeroom I'm going to find my brother and we're going to try to make sense of this." he said.

Chad couldn't believe how calm he was being over this situation.

"Deal."Charlie said.


End file.
